SS Queen Selene's true Form
The True Form of SS Queen Selene, immune to kicks and bans... The True Form of SS Queen Sav is around as powerful as The Royal Fork and The Phosphorescent Spoon. When SS Queen Sav turns into it's true form, it won't be considered as an E.C.o.S. anymore (sure, still is part of them, but this form is considered as a DSL Modem being). It appears as a Purple Triangle, that is 7x7 Squares big. It constantly rotates. Health: 25000 multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity Power Level: DSL Modem Reward: N/A Regen: Instantly to full when out of combat, none when in combat. If anywhere out of The Void Gamemode, it's always instant no matter if in or out of combat. Spawn: Spawns from SS Queen Selene (the ship form), after being defeated. Instakills only do 0.1% of it's HP. It usually teleports to a different server and turns into it's Ship Form, but when in The Void Gamemode, it can also decide to attack as it's true form, which is 0.1% chance to happen. Immune to Ramming Damage, kicks, bans, disconnects, despawns, etc. If it overrides, it turns into the Ship form instead. Attacks: - Will kick Doblon God, Infinity, Infinity's Minions, The Chosen One, The Final One, the MINIONS Boss, A FANDOM User and The True Final One. - Kicks Spectators from all servers. - It rarely kicks all servers (at once), whatever is immune to the kick will be banned for 1 second instead. - Shoots a lot of Pink Beams, doing 75% of all HP (will be a kick if the target that is hit by it has infinite health). - pulls anything closer than 9 squares towards, killing them instantly. Only E.C.o.S. are immune. Overrides immunes of anything else however. - can turn back into it's Ship after all of it's enemies were killed in the server. - will teleport to a different server (which is always random) if out of The Void Gamemode. - immune to Kicks and Bans. - can Teleport (even to other servers). Used if it's ship was defeated, but also randomly if it is in The Void Gamemode. - in very rare cases, it kicks anything (except for E.C.o.S. or Spoons) that has infinite health. - does 1% of all HP to it's target, every half a second. - can turn back into it's ship form (usually does that after teleporting to a different server). - kicks anything that is using Twin Cannons (kick message will be: "You have been kicked because your Twin Cannons have insulted Witherzilla."). - kicks all Bosses that do Infinite Damage or have infinite HP. Trivia: * The actual true Form of the SS Queen Selene boss... * This form is NOT a ship. Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:DSL Modems